HUNHAN: WINTER SOLSTICE
by iam.vidiot
Summary: "Ketika aku membuka mata, hidupku terasa terpasung oleh satu hal yang disebut dengan kegelapan. Dan disaat bersamaan hidupku telah menemukan sebuah pelita yang terang yang ia adalah Oh Sehun." –Luhan-/ HUNHAN Oneshoot series. GS Ch.1: A Bold of the Blue (Rated M); Ch.2: The Sound of Silence (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Preview :

_"__Aku mencintai Ren, Kris!"_

_ "__Mari kita akhiri, Luhan. Jangan mengharapkan aku lagi. Jangan lagi, untuk datang ke hatimu."_

_"__Berhentilah membahas itu, Ren. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kurasa Luhan cukup cerdas untuk memahami itu."_

_"__Lu, apa ini nikmat? Eum?" bisikan Sehun di telinga Ren membuat model manis itu meringis. Luhan. Ingatkan Ren bahwa malam ini ia berperan sebagai Luhan._

**WINTER SOLSTICE— A Bold of the Blue**

**Rated M; Gender-Switch; Written on 150327**

Kris jarang datang ke apartemen Sehun. Ia seorang pengusaha yang sibuk. Induk perusahaannya yang berada di Kanada membuatnya berpisah jarak dengan sang adik. Pagi ini, ia datang. Dengan berfikir bahwa Sehun dan Luhan— kekasih Sehun, sedang berada di kampus, ia memilih untuk menekan angka '6473486' pada _password-pad _apartemen nomor 765. Password itu Luhan yang mengkombinasikan. Dengan alogaritma sandi sederhana dari rumus ponsel tua, gadis itu membuat delapan digit password yang mudah diingat namun tetap mewakili fungsionalnya berada di atas batas aman. Jika Sehun—yang sedikit pelupa menulis namanya seolah-olah sedang menulisnya di _keypad _ponsel tua maka ia akan menemukan kombinasi _password_ '6473486'. Password yang mewakili huruf 'O-H S-E-H-U-N', yang _officially_ pemilik bangunan 10x12 meter itu.

13 jam 45 menit perjalanan dari Toronto ke Seoul dan terbang melewati jarak 6.601 mil membuat Kris terlalu lelah untuk memijakkan kaki dengan tegas di lantai apartemen. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju dapur.

Apartemen itu tetap sama, bersih dan rapi berkat tangan ajaib milik Luhan. Dan tetap bernuansa putih berkat keegoisan Oh Sehun. Ia hendak menuangkan air mineral ke dalam _unstem_-_glass_ saat mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi. Ia memicingkan matanya dalam. "Kalian melakukannya?" Kikikan kecil lolos dari bibir Kris. "Sehun, kau nakal sekarang."

Kris berjalan mengendap mendekati pintu _vynil _kamar mandi. Rencananya ia ingin mengejutkan keduanya dengan mengetuk pintu putih itu namun ia berhenti saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"Aahhh... kenapa harus tertinggal!"

LUHAN.

Gadis yang menggerutu di pintu depan itu adalah Luhan. Kris bisa mengenali suara itu dengan mudah. Belum sampai Kris berhasil menyimpulkan korelasi antara 'desahan-di-kamar-mandi' dan kedatangan Luhan, ia dikejutkan dengan suara khas Luhan yang menyapanya. "Ah, Kris Oppa! Kapan kau datang?"

"_Hi_, Luhan. Aku—" Baru saja Kris hendak berjalan mendekat, namun Luhan sudah berlari ke arahnya, memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," pelukan rindu itu terlepas. "Ah, tapi oppa, aku ada kelas pagi ini. Aku meninggalkan buku catatanku dan aku pulang untuk mengambilnya. Hmm, apa Sehun sudah berangkat?" Mata Luhan mengedar ke sekeliling. "Kurasa ia sudah berangkat. Ia bilang Mr. Park memintanya datang lebih awal pagi ini."

"A—aku akan menunggu kalian disini. Berangkatlah."

"Ya kurasa aku harus segera berangkat. Ada _mushroom salad_ di _chiller_ jika kau lapar. Kurasa kau butuh sedikit sayur. Kau terlihat pucat," gadis itu berjalan menjauh setelah mencium pipi kiri Kris. "Aku akan menghubungi Sehun agar ia pulang lebih cepat. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Selangkah lagi aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa di USA. _Got your nice rest, _oppa!" Kemudian gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kris tahu, pergerakan di dalam kamar mandi itu berhenti. Adegan berbincangnya dengan Luhan terjadi di depan pintu kamar mandi, Kris dapat memastikan dua anak manusia yang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu mendengarnya. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Seleseikan, Sehun. Kemudian keluar. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kris tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Gadis ini tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih cantik jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Rambut _blonde_ sebahunya begitu manis memahkotai wajah V-line yang anggun. Mata, hidung, dan bibirnya benar-benar sosok manekin yang hidup. Ditambah dengan sosok tinggi Sehun yang berada di sampingnya, membuat keduanya saling memberikan pancaran pesona yang menyilau.

"Jadi?" Mata Kris melihat jauh ke dalam iris Sehun yang tertunduk. Kris tahu adiknya dalam keadaan takut sekarang. "Apa alasannya?"

"Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan ini setelah aku mengantar Ren pulang?"

PLAAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras dihadiahkan Kris pada Sehun sesaat setelah Sehun mengucap kalimat permohonannya. "Maaf aku menamparmu sebelum mendengar penjelasan darimu, Oh Sehun. Tetapi 22 tahun menjadi kakakmu, apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini? Menghianati kekasihmu dan menggumuli wanita lain di dalam apartemen kalian!"

"Aku mencintai Ren, Kris!" Tangan Sehun yang semula memegang pipi kirinya sontak menarik pergelangan tangan Ren untuk keluar. Tepat di depan kamarnya, Sehun berhenti dan membalikkan badan menghadap sang kakak yang masih tak bergeming. "Kuharap kau mengerti apa makna dari kalimat yang baru saja kuucapkan. Aku, Oh Sehun, mencintainya. Choi Minki. Namanya Choi Minki, Kris."

"Tak apa. Aku akan pergi bersama Chanyeol jika kau sibuk. Hmm, jangan lupakan makan siangmu. Kirim pesan jika kau sudah berada di apartemen," Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi. Ya, hmm," Sehun menutup _silicon case_ _smartphone_-nya pelan. Punggungnya kembali bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang disusun oleh Lay di sudut studio musik miliknya.

* * *

"Luhan sibuk lagi?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sedang memetik gitar Kramer di sudut lain studio. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kejadian tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ini sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mahasiswa transfer dari China sebenarnya membuat Sehun merasa puluhan kali lebih bahagia jika dibandingkan dengan saat-saat gilanya menjadi seorang _playboy_ kampus. Ia merasa nyaman saat Luhan menjadi sosok yang bisa menjadi apapun di dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu memberinya segalanya.

Namun enam bulan terakhir ini, Luhan semakin sibuk. Ia terus teropsesi dengan beasiswa _Fulbright_ yang makin hari makin meningkat. Si cantik itu menjadi _schoolholic_. Menjadi sangat serius dalam menguasai mata kuliah, menerima tambahan mata kuliah sesuai kurikulum internasional, dan menjadi penghuni tetap perpustakaan kota. Parahnya, ia mengambil _homeschooling_ dari Australia yang waktu belajarnya pukul dua dini hari.

Hal itu tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh Sehun. Ia tipe pria yang _free-spirit_. Kuliah hanya sekedar kuliah. Datang, mengikuti mata kuliah, ujian, mendapatkan nilai semampunya, kemudian menunggu hari kelulusan. Hobinya yang khas pemuda Seoul, bermain musik dan mendalami hiphop. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, ia menginginkan kehidupan masa muda yang bahagia dan santai. _Kontras sekali dengan Luhan._

Luhan semakin sibuk dari hari ke hari. Sehun semakin bosan menunggu dan menunggu. Hingga seorang mahasiswa baru datang. Namanya Choi Minki. Cantik. Seorang trainer agensi model. Gadis itu begitu menggoda Sehun disaat-saat krisis hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Tidak ada sebuah status yang berarti. Sehun datang pada Ren dan Ren membuka tangannya dengan lebar untuk Sehun. Dan ketika Luhan semakin sibuk, Sehun mencoba menggoda Ren dan Ren membuka pahanya dengan lebar untuk Sehun. Mereka bercinta.

Awalnya, tujuan Sehun hanyalah melampiaskan kebutuhan biologisnya pada Ren. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun menemukan rasa 'manis' itu didalam diri juniornya itu. Apa itu cinta? Sehun-pun tak yakin apa itu adalah sebuah cinta. Ia masih mendamba sosok Luhan, namun sosok itu kian menjauh dan tak tergapai lagi oleh inderanya.

Puncaknya pagi ini. Ren datang atas undangan Sehun. Seperti biasa, setelah Luhan berangkat, apartemen akan menjadi tempat berselancar keduanya menuju pulau berkabut putih bernama 'kepuasan'. Mereka saling memagut diawal, saling menyentuh bagian-bagian tersensitif dari lawan main, mendesahkan nama dengan aksen menggoda, dan berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang kepuasan. Biasanya cukup pada titik itu. Namun pagi ini tidak, saat Sehun mandi untuk bersiap menemui Mr. Park, Ren menyusulnya dengan alasan ia juga tergesa untuk datang ke agensi. Sampai birahi itu tak tertahan, mereka melakukannya lagi.

Sehun hendak mencapai puncak saat ia mendengar suara Kris dan Luhan di balik pintu. Ia hampir saja roboh jika saja ia tidak terbakar oleh kalimat Luhan.

_"__Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Selangkah lagi aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa di USA."_

Dua kalimat yang membuat Sehun terbakar. Ribuan kali Sehun melarang Luhan untuk mengejar beasiswa itu. Dan pagi ini ia menyatakan akan kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk pergi ke negeri Paman Sam itu.

_"__Seleseikan, Sehun. Kemudian keluar. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

Suara tegas Kris menyadarkan Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bersama Ren. Penisnya masih tertanam di dalam dinding vagina sang selingkuhan.

Pinggul Sehun bergerak kembali. Seperti apa yang diinstruksikan Kris, ia akan menyeleseikannya.

Sehun merasa semua sudah berakhir. Ia dan Luhan, mereka sudah berakhir.

* * *

Luhan memeluk dirinya dengan erat sesaat setelah ia berlari dari perpustakaan kota menuju halte bus. "Pukul lima," ia memeriksa pergelangan tangannya, pada Raymond Weil Diamond hadiah ulang tahun dari Kris tahun lalu. Ini masih sore. Itu berarti ia belum ketinggalan bus. _Dingin._

Februari sudah hampir berakhir tetapi ia masih merasa hawa dingin menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kota. _Sneaker stateblue_-nya bergerak resah saat merasakan hawa dingin semakin memojokkannya sampai ke ujung telapak kaki. Ia sudah membayangkan saat air hangat dalam _bathtub _kamar mandi akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Merutuki bus kuning bernomor 07 yang belum juga datang, Luhan memilih untuk duduk. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya pelan, kemudian menyimpan keduanya di setiap sisi saku Supreme yang ia kenakan. Ia membuka _smartphone_-nya ketika merasakan ada getaran kecil di genggaman tangan kiri.

"Hallo," ia menyelipkan ponsel pintar itu di dalam _binnie_ merah yang membungkus telinga. "Aku menunggu bus untuk pulang. Kau apa? Memasak apa? Ya, _I am okay with that. _Hanya butuh nori? _Okay, I got it._"

Baru saja Kris memintanya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus nori. Pria berwajah oriental itu hendak memasak sup katanya, tapi kenapa ia membutuhkan nori?

Luhan mendorong pelan pintu apartemennya setelah memencel delapan digit _password_ dengan jari kelingkingnya. Pasalnya tangannya sedang penuh dengan kertas berisi belanjaan.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Kris menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Berniat membantu, pria itu membawa belanjaan Luhan. Berdiri diam di samping rak sepatu untuk menunggu 'calon adik iparnya' melepas sepatu.

"Aku tak mau rugi membayar listrik hanya untuk _chiller_ yang kosong, oppa," ia melepas _sneaker_ miliknya dan kemudian meraih barang belanjaannya. Berjalan melewati ruang santai menuju _chiller _di dapur,"Sehun belum pulang?"

"Hmm, belum."

"Tadi siang ia meneleponku dan mengatakan ia sedang berada di Limelight. Mungkin ia masih berada disana sekarang."

"Limelight?"

"Club hiphop milik Chanyeol. Tidak besar, tapi club itu sangat populer di kalangan pecinta hiphop."

Kris terus mengekor Luhan yang sedang memanaskan air panas. Mengambil beberapa kaleng gingseng merah kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam air panas. "Tolong matikan jika ini sudah menghangat, oppa. Aku merasa hampir mati karena dingin. Kurasa aku harus mandi."

Selesei bergumam, gadis dengan tinggi 176 cm itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Bersenandung kecil sambil melepas _binnie_ Supreme merah yang ia kenakan sedari siang, menampakkan rambut _saddle-brown _panjangnya yang terlihat manis jatuh sebatas tali bra.

Kris memandang dengan senyum manis. Luhan—gadis China itu, Kris begitu mengaguminya. Ia cantik, cerdas, dan memiliki opsesi yang tinggi. Wajah manis mengutarakan betapa cerdas otaknya dan langkah kakinya yang lembut tegas memperlihatkan betapa besar motivasi bertumpu padanya. Kris menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana bisa tubuh mungil itu menyimpan IQ 168."

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sehun tidak kembali ke apartemen. Kris juga sudah kembali ke Kanada tiga hari yang lalu. Luhan tahu ada yang salah. Ia bukan gadis bodoh. Sehun berselingkuh dengan Ren. Ia tahu semuanya. Ia tidak berniat untuk diam membiarkan kekasihnya bersama gadis lain. Tapi Luhan tetap teguh pada prinsipnya.

Ia tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya hanya seorang distributor pakaian atau kadang exportir skala kecil ke wilayah Asia Timur. Sedangkan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga sederhana yang tidak memiliki penghasilan apapun.

Luhan memiliki mimpi yang tinggi sehingga ia berusaha mengandalkan otaknya untuk mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik dan kemudian melangkah lebar untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa di perhitungkan di dunia. Bercita-cita untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga, Luhan berangkat ke Korea sebagai mahasiswa penerima beasiswa transfer. Dan sekarang mendapatkan peluang untuk berangkat ke USA, ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Kadang ia merasa takut dengan opsesinya yang menggila, namun ini sudah ia putuskan sedari awal. Ini adalah tekadnya.

Bukan Luhan tidak berperasaan. Ia sering meraung sendirian di dalam kamar saat mengingat kekasihnya tak lagi berada disana. Pria pujaan hatinya kini sedang berada di tempat yang lain. Tempat dengan ranjang dan pengharum ruangan yang berbeda.

Pagi itu Luhan berangkat seperti biasa. _Sneaker_, _jeans_, _T-shirt, _dan tas ransel merah adalah _style_ Luhan. Kadang ia menambahkan _hoodie_ atau _binnie_ dengan brand favoritnya, Supreme. Penampilannya yang kasual tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Bahkan banyak mata yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan ingin memiliki.

Ia sedang membaca buku alogaritma sandi di bangku di bawah pohon persimmon dan pinus di taman kampus, saat melihat mobil Cevrolet Cruze hitam berbelok menuju basemen kampus.

Itu mobil milik Sehun.

Tujuh menit setelahnya, Sehun muncul dari balik pintu basemen. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya rambut pria itu kini berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Mata mereka bertemu. Jemari Sehun yang semula memainkan kunci mobil sontak berhenti. Bibir dengan siulan riang itu tiba-tiba luntur.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

Putus.

Mata Luhan sedikit demi sedikit menunduk kembali pada bukunya.

"Luhan."

Lirih, namun Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Sehun.

"Pulanglah," Luhan menjawab pelan dan tanpa jawaban dari Sehun. "Sehun, aku—"

"Mari kita akhiri, Luhan. Jangan mengharapkan aku lagi. Jangan lagi, untuk datang ke hatimu."

Dan perbincangan satu alur itu berhenti dan dunia Luhan pun ikut berhenti.

* * *

Bulan Maret.

Hari ini kampus heboh entah karena apa. Sehun berjalan dari fakultasnya menuju fakultas Seni— tempat kekasih barunya, Ren. Ia bersiul rendah melewati kerumunan mahasiswa di depan papan buletin kampus.

"Wah, Luhan-_sunbae _ benar-benar akan berangkat?"

"Dia berada di nomor empat dari 155 orang. Harvard! Hebat!"

"Aku melihat wawancaranya di portal online milik China kemarin."

"Korea dan USA juga menulis artikel tentangnya."

Sehun mendengarnya. Mantan kekasihnya sudah berhasil rupanya. Ia tersenyum. Walaupun ia sudah memutuskan dengan sepihak hubungan mereka, namun Sehun tak lantas melupakan Luhan. Ia masih sering memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan.

**LUHAN**

**Peking University—KAIST—Harvard University**

* * *

Bulan April.

Sehun sedang berjalan di trotoar saat melihat sosok Luhan duduk di halte. Sehun berhenti, memastikan bahwa yang diperhatikan tidak melihatnya, ia mengamati. Luhan baru saja memotong rambutnya menjadi sedikit pendek. Potongan lima senti dibawah bahu. Rambut yang di cat hitam legam itu tertutup oleh _snapback _berwarna _navy_ yang manis. Kacamata baca _springgreen_ membingkai mata lelahnya. Gadis itu selalu mempesona dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa dress pendek, tanpa make-up berlebihan, Luhan tetap bersinar dengan gaya kasual yang cerdas dan berharga mahal.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pelan saat melihat Luhan beranjak saat bus biru 203 berhenti di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan menaiki bus yang sama saat mereka pertama bertemu. Bus yang membawa Luhan pulang ke flat kecilnya. _Tidak mungkin Luhan pindah dari apartemen_. Sehun terus bermonolog sampai ia melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen lama miliknya. Yang sudah hampir dua bulan tak ia datangi.

_'__6473486'_

Ia menekan _password_ dan pintu terbuka. Aroma cendana menguar di hidungnya. Ini aroma pengharum ruangan yang Luhan pasang. Aroma favorit Luhan. Lampu apartemen menyala otomatis saat ia masuk, tapi Sehun tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa apartemen ini terasa dingin. Seperti lama tak dihuni. Gorden juga tertutup rapat. Berjalan masuk Sehun menemukan dapur dalam keadaan lebih dingin. Lampu _chiller_ mati pertanda bahwa benda itu sudah tak difungsikan. Yang membuat Sehun terpaku adalah saat ia membuka laci lemari kabinet, ia menemukan semua kunci ruangan terkumpul disana.

_Luhan sudah meninggalkan apartemen._

Sehun meraih kunci dan membuka pintu kamar. Kamar itu tetap sama. Tujuannya satu, Sehun ingin melihat isi almari Luhan. Ia berharap gadis itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen— walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

Almari itu tetap utuh. Semua barang masih ada disana. Tapi itu malah membuat Sehun lebih miris. Semua barang ada, kecuali barang pribadi yang dibawa Luhan dari China. Itu berarti Luhan pergi dengan meninggalkan apapun yang berasal dari Sehun. _Apa memorinya dengan Sehun juga ia tinggalkan? Apa benar-benar sudah tidak lagi ada?_

Sehun menoleh ke arah ranjang. Matanya berhenti di meja nakas. Ponsel pemberian Sehun untuk Luhan—ponsel _couple_ mereka, tergeletak disana. _Luhan meninggalkannya. Ya, gadis itu sudah benar-benar pergi dari Sehun._

* * *

12 April.

Hari ini Luhan akan berangkat ke USA. Melanjutkan kuliahnya selama dua tahun disana. Ia bersiap-siap. Membawa sedikit barang yang pasti berguna dan meninggalkan apapun yang tak perlu.

Sehun berhenti pada sebuah persimpangan lorong kampus. Menunggu Ren keluar dari kelasnya, Sehun memperhatikan seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan. Ia Luhan. Gadis itu membawa beberapa buku yang terlihat berat ke dalam.

"Kau akan berangkat?" Suara Sehun begitu lirih. Tangannya mengambil alih buku-buku yang gadis itu bawa.

"Ya."

"Akhirnya kau berhasil. Dimana aku bisa menaruh buku ini?"

Luhan tersenyum,"Ini masih permulaan." Kemudian menunjuk rak buku bertuliskan 'Ilmu Bisnis' di rak bernomor 045.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana."

"Semoga," masih dengan senyum yang sama, Luhan menjawab dengan begitu tenang. Itu malah menyulut emosi Sehun. Bukan ini yang Sehun harapkan. Ia berharap tidak ada senyum di wajah Luhan. Ia ingin gadis itu menamparnya, meninjunya dengan membabi buta, atau menendangnya dengan brutal. Apapun, ia ingin melihat rasa kecewa Luhan karena ia telah meninggalkannya.

Lama saling terdiam dengan Luhan yang menatap kemeja biru-hitam milik mantan kekasihnya itu dan Sehun yang masih diam dengan buku di kedua tangannya. Keduanya saling menatap. Tatapan yang mulanya tegar itu menyurut menjadi redup.

"Cobalah menghubungi Kris. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya dan ia mengerti. Kuharap sebagai adik, kau memiliki etikat baik untuk meminta maaf," Luhan berujar.

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak salah. Tapi menyuguhi kakakmu yang baru datang dengan sebuah masalah, menurutku itu sesuatu yang keterlaluan."

"Dia menamparku!" Suara Sehun meninggi. 22 tahun dia hidup, ia tak pernah mendapatkan tamparan dari Kris. Dan itu menyakitinya.

"Aku bukan tipe pemaksa," Luhan bergerak menjauh. "Aku hanya menyarankan. Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Sehun tak menahan Luhan untuk pergi walaupun ia sangat ingin.

"Oh ya, Oh Sehun, _happy birthday_."

Luhan mengucapkannya. Satu kalimat pendek yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu. _"Oh Sehun, _happy birthday." Sederhana namun begitu menusuk. Tahun-tahun lalu, pasti ada _cake_ tangerine buatan Luhan di setiap tanggal 12 April. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terus menggema sepanjang hari. Kecupan-kecupan kecil sampai pada pagutan manis yang panas. Dan hari ini,_ "Oh Sehun, _happy birthday."

Hanya tiga kali Luhan memanggil namanya dengan 'Oh Sehun'. Pertama, saat mereka berkenalan di dalam bus biru nomor 203; kedua saat gadis itu menerima cintanya; dan hari ini saat mereka berpisah. _Sakit_.

* * *

"Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku," Sehun mengantar Ren ke depan gedung agensi. Ia melepaskan _seat belt _wanitanya. Dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen Ren. Sekarang Luhan sudah pergi ke USA, Sehun ingin sekali lagi tidur di apartemennya. Apartemennya bersama Luhan. "Kirimkan pesan jika kau sudah selesei. Aku akan menjemputmu," kemudian ia mengelus puncak kepala Ren dengan lembut. Wanitanya masih tersenyum dengan sangat cantik. "Kenapa tersenyum, eum?"

Ren mendesah pelan. Ia membasahi bibir _soft-pink_ miliknya dengan sangat lembut. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku sangat bersyukur karena memilikimu dengan utuh, Sehun. Tapi aku merasa bersalah. Luhan _sunbae _pasti merasa sangat kecewa. Dan juga kakakmu, aku merasa—"

CUP.

"Berhentilah membahas itu, Ren. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kurasa Luhan cukup cerdas untuk memahami itu." Ciuman itu berubah menjadi pagutan. Sehun tak memahami apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya terasa hangat yang berlebihan. Menjalar pelan dan berubah menjadi panas. Berujar bahwa ia mencintai Ren dan menyatakan bahwa Luhan pasti mengerti membuat ia merasa sesak.

Ya, Luhan pasti merasa sakit, walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakannya. Sehun pun demikian, ia juga masih mempertanyakan apakah rasanya untuk Ren adalah perasaan cinta?

Dan air mata itu lolos dari mata Sehun. Terisak pelan dalam ciuman yang semakin pelan temponya. Ia berdosa. Ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Dalam kasus ini, bukan Luhan yang meninggalkannya tapi Sehun. Sehunlah yang mencampakkan Luhan.

* * *

Sehun benar-benar berniat melupakan Luhan. Ia sedang tertidur di ranjang kamar saat ia mendengar alarm berbunyi. Ia merasa baru saja tidur, _apa sudah pagi?_ Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati beker merah bermotif Rudolf itu bergerak pelan. Sehun melirik kalender di samping lampu hias. 20 April. Gadis itu ulang tahun hari ini.

Dua botol _scotch whisky_ sudah berpindah ke lambungnya. Perayaan ulang tahun untuk mantan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dalam redup ruang santai di apartemen miliknya. Sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara.

"Kau baru pulang? Ini sudah malam. Ada yang harus kita rayakan," suara khas mabuk terdengar dari bibir Sehun. Ia terhuyung memeluk gadis tinggi dihadapannya. "Kau mengganti parfummu? Aku tidak suka."

"Sehun, kau mabuk?" Ren menepuk pipi Sehun yang terasa basah. Sehun menangis tadi. Ren dapat melihat hulu aliran itu memerah.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini. Mari kita bercinta dan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Ulang tahun? Apa? Ini bukan ulang—"

Namun telat. Sehun sudah melumat habis bibir Ren. Menggiring Ren dengan sempoyongan menuju sofa merah marun di depan _home-theater_. Menghempaskan tubuh kurus wanita itu di bawah tubuhnya. "Kau bilang kita akan melakukannya di hari ulangtahunmu ke 22, kan? Mari kita melakukannya, Lu."

Dua kalimat itu mematikan buih rasa di hati Ren. Hari ini ulang tahun Luhan. itu alasan mengapa Sehun mabuk. Dan Sehun menggagahinya malam ini karena ia mengira Ren adalah Luhan. _Jadi selama ini siapa Ren untuk Sehun?_

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, sayang. Mari kita mengunjungi surga."

Dan semua di mulai. Sehun dengan lembut melumat bibir Ren. Tangannya meremas lembut dada sintal milik Ren. "Ahh, dadamu semakin membesar, Lu."

Ren hanya diam. Ia menangis. Ia tahu sedari awal bahwa Sehun sangatlah mencintai Luhan. Ia hanya gadis bodoh yang mau dijadikan pelampiasan karena Luhan terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan Sehun. Malam ini, biarlah Ren mendengar kejujuran rasa Sehun. Sosok mana yang pria tinggi ini harapkan.

Ren membalas pagutan Sehun. Begitu lembut. Ia tidak pernah merasakan pagutan selembut ini dari sang kekasih. Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Meremas tiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuatnya melenguh karena sakit dan nikmat. Tapi malam ini berbeda, Sehun begitu lembut, begitu menikmati, dan begitu lelaki.

Tangan kokoh itu berlanjut pada pusat kenikmatan Ren. Mengelus pelan biji klitoris yang sudah basah di bawah sana. Mengelusnya pelan—antara benar-benar menyentuh dan hanya sekedar menggoda. Sentuhan itu sangat manis.

"Lu, apa ini nikmat? Eum?" bisikan Sehun di telinga Ren membuat model manis itu meringis. _Luhan._ Ingatkan Ren bahwa malam ini ia berperan sebagai Luhan.

Ren menggangguk dan menangkap bibir Sehun kembali. Memagutnya dengan sangat lembut. Pria ini menyakitinya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sehun juga merasa sangat sakit selama ini.

"Lakukan, Sehun. Lakukanlah. Miliki aku malam ini."

Saat kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Ren, Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya ke selangkangan wanitanya. Ren bisa merasakan Sehun sedang menghirup bagian kewanitaannya dengan penuh nikmat. "Ini begitu manis, sayang." Dan selanjutnya permukaan lidah Sehun yang kasar menyapa tiap inchi ujung syaraf kenikmatan itu. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menusuk dengan ritme yang menggila.

Melepas pakaian keduanya, Sehun mengarahkan tangan kiri Ren pada kebanggaaannya,"Jika kau masih belum siap, kau hanya cukup meremasnya seperti ini, sayang."

_Apakah Sehun selalu selembut ini pada Luhan?_

Ren menggenggam penis sekeras kayu itu, menuntunnya menuju bibir mungilnya.

"Aaarrrgggghhh... seperti itu, sayang. Ouughh... lakukan seperti biasanya, sayang. Tunjukkan bagaimana kau menghisapnya seperti malam-malam kemarin. Aku merindukan hisapanmu."

_Jadi Sehun dan Luhan pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya? Saling menghisap pusat kenikmatan masing-masing?_ Ren tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Masuki aku, Sehun. Nikmati aku," dan kalimat itu menguar dari bibir Ren.

Ia merasa kecewa. Ia tak mengira bahwa Sehun begitu memuja Luhan.

Dan permintaan Ren dikabulkan oleh Sehun. Masih dengan kesadaran yang jauh dari jiwa, Sehun masih mengira bahwa yang berada di bawah tubuhnya adalah Luhan. Ia menuntun pelan ujung penisnya pada permukaan basah di antara selangkangan hangat itu. Menekannya dengan pelan sampai ujung itu tertanam dengan sempurna. Menghentakkan dengan lembut kemudian bergerak. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pinggul ramping tepat di bawahnya. Menghentakkan pinggul miliknya sehingga bunyi keciprak nikmat memadu dengan atmosfer yang semakin hangat. Menit-menit yang panjang diarungi keduanya dengan nikmat. Sampai Ren mengejang dan satu lenguhan panjang wanita di bawahnya mengantarkan Sehun pada denyutan parah pada penisnya. Ia akan segera sampai, maka ia mengangkat bokongnya berniat untuk melepaskan penisnya sebelum benih itu memenuhi rahim sang terkasih.

Sampai detik terakhir Sehun hendak menarik diri, Ren menarik tangannya mendekat. "Di dalam, Sehun, di dalam. Siram aku dengan kehangatanmu."

Kalimat itu begitu mengundang birahi yang semakin memuncak. Sehun menghentakkan kasar penisnya ke dalam rahim Ren. Melenguh tertahan dan benih itu mengalir di dalam sana.

"Luuuu... aaaaarrggg... Ini, ini..." Sehun melepaskan penisnya dan menjejalkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang basah Ren. "Luhan, kau begitu manis. Aargghh, lihat spermaku bersarang dimilikmu." Ia melumat habis dada Ren.

"Jangan Lu, jangan kau keluarkan. Biarkan benih itu disana," Sehun terdengar begitu prustasi. Ia memasukkan kembali tiap tetes spermanya yang merembes keluar dengan jemarinya. Membuat Ren mengerang kembali.

"Kau ingin lagi, Sayang? Kau ingin aku membanjirimu lagi? Eum?" Sehun kembali menciumi tiap jengkal tubuh Ren. "Katakan, sayang. Jangan memendamnya, Lu."

"Lagi, Sehun. Lagi. Gagahi aku lagi," Ren menangis. Pria yang ia cintai, yang ia percaya, dan yang telah merenggut kegadisannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pria ini tak pernah mencintainya. Ia hanyalah sosok pelampiasan. Jadi, untuk malam ini biarlah, biarlah ia melihat Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Keesokkan harinya, Sehun bangun di sofa dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mencium aroma roti bakar dari arah dapur. Namun lebih dari aroma roti bakar, Sehun mencium aroma lendir cinta yang begitu kuat di sekitarnya.

"Ren..."

Ia memanggil kekasihnya. "Kau disana?"

Kepalanya masih pening saat ia mencoba beranjak. Ia kembali terduduk saat kakinya terasa mati rasa. Dan juga, ia telanjang.

Setelah mandi, ia beranjak menuju dapur. Tidak ada orang. Ia menemukan roti bakar dan susu yang masih hangat. Disampingnya, ia melihat sebuah _sticky_ _note _berwarna cokelat.

**_Enam bulan memang waktu yang singkat tapi aku menyukainya. Oppa, terima kasih. Kau memberikanku semua rasa yang aku belum pernah menemukannya dari orang lain. Aku tahu, kau masih mencintai Luhan _****sunbae****_. Kejarlah dia. Aku harus pergi untuk mengejar mimpiku. Akan menemuimu kembali saat matahari sudah muncul di senyummu._**

**_Yang selalu mencintaimu,_**

**_Minki_**

* * *

Lima tahun berlalu semenjak hari ulang tahun Luhan ke 22. Semenjak Ren pergi dari Sehun. Lima tahun itu pula Sehun tidak memiliki keduanya, tidak Luhan, tidak Ren.

Ia tahu Luhan sedang berada di Beijing sekarang. Bisnis ayahnya yang kian berkembang menguasai pasar Asia Timur dan Asia Tenggara tidak lepas dari kontribusi Luhan yang mengambil alih. Gadis itu mengenbangkan bisnis ekspor skala kecil milik ayahnya menjadi sebuah perusahaan tekstil besar.

Ren. Gadis manis yang sudah Sehun rubah menjadi wanita lima tahun yang lalu itu, kini berada di Paris. Menjadi seorang model yang rupawan. Wanita itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan beberapa kali saling menanyakan kabar dengan Sehun.

Kris. Kakak kandung Sehun, lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model dan penyanyi asal China bernama Zitao. Dua hari yang lalu, ia menerima undangan dari kakaknya. Itu kali pertama Kris menghubunginya setelah kejadian Kris memergoki Sehun bercinta dengan Ren. Kakaknya akan menikah.

Sehun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia berada di titik ini. Dulu ia tak pernah berfikir tentang akan mencari uang sendiri. Karena tiap kebutuhannya sudah ditanggung oleh Kris. Namun ia berubah saat kedua wanita yang pernah mengisi harinya pergi. Ia memiliki semangat untuk berjuang. Hasilnya, sekarang ia memiliki enam restoran dan empat resort di Korea. Itu sudah lumayan cukup menurutnya.

Seusai menghadiri pemberkatan pernikahan Kris, Sehun datang pula ke acara resepsi pernikahan. Diadakan di sebuah hotel berkelas di Seoul. Sehun datang dengan setelan jas serba hitam dari ujung kaki sampai dasi. Rambut peraknya ditata rapi menyamping, anak rambut berelief tegas membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan.

Jantungnya terasa berdetak tak terkendali saat memasuki _hall_ karena Kris mengatakan padanya bahwa Luhan akan datang malam ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Sehun. Mungkin saja rasa yang lima tahun lalu ada masih tersisa di hati sang pujaan hati.

Duduk di sofa di sudut kiri bar mini di dalam gedung itu, Sehun memandang sekeliling. Banyak sekali tamu undangan. Ada beberapa yang ia kenal, semuanya adalah pelaku bisnis. Tidak ada orang biasa saja disini, semua orang yang hebat. Matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu membinar di antara semua tamu.

Luhan.

Gadis itu— entah ia masih gadis atau tidak diusianya yang ke 27 tahun, tapi Sehun berharap iya, ia memakai gaun merah darah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Belahan dada yang sampai pada titik temu payudara kiri dan kanannya terlihat begitu menggoda para pria disana. _High-heel_ hitam legam menumpu tubuh sintalnya. Mengangkat harga Luhan beberapa poin keatas. Rambut cokelat madu yang menutupi belahan punggungnya.

Sehun tetap duduk disana sampai mata rusa Luhan menemukan sosoknya. Sosok yang memperhatikan sang rusa. Mata mereka bertemu. Tidak ada ekspresi di kedua wajah namun tak ada pula yang memalingkan wajah diantara keduanya. Sampai saat Sehun tersenyum dan hendak beranjak mendekati Luhan, seseorang datang ke arah Luhan.

CUP!

Lelaki berbadan tegap namun tak lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu mencium kening Luhan. memeluk sebentar tubuh Luhan, kemudian tersenyum manis.

Hati Sehun seperti luka yang disiram cuka, perih, berdarah, dan membuih nanah. _Lima tahun, Sehun! Dan kau berharap gadismu masih tetap sendiri? Kau gila._

Kemudian Luhan hilang di dalam kerumunan manusia di dalam gedung, bersama pria itu.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Ia hanyalah sepupu Luhan," seseorang menghampirinya. "Kau pernah mendengar namanya? Ia CEO baru agensiku." Ren tersenyum manis.

Sehun menatap Ren lekat. _"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Kenapa kau pergi? Bagaimana kabarmu? Ren, aku merindukanmu."_ Semua kalimat yang mengiang di kepala Sehun buyar dengan pelukannya yang sangat erat pada tubuh kurus Ren. "Maafkan aku, Ren. Maafkan aku. Aku telah melukaimu."

Ren tersenyum manis. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang manis. "Kini aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Oppa."

"Apa?" Sehun tercengang. _Kekasih? Oppa?_

"belum, aku belum berkencan," Ren menunduk. "Tapi tenanglah. Kim Jongin, pria yang mencium Luhan itu. Aku akan mendapatkannya."

* * *

Balkon besar di lantai lima terlihat sangat menarik perhatian Sehun. Balkon ini berada lurus dengan kamarnya yang dipesankan oleh Kris. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak menginap di hotel. Toh, jarak apartemennya tak jauh dari sini. Akan berlebihan jika ia harus menginap di hotel bersama dengan mereka yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri.

Ia berjalan mendekati balkon, menghirup udara dengan pelan saat matanya menangkap adanya Luhan di ujung balkon. Angin malam menyapa tubuh langsingnya, menyibakkan rambut indah itu ke arah lain, memperlihatkan punggung putih yang menawan.

Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum manis— yang terlihat sebagai senyuman nakal bagi Sehun. Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum di bibir Luhan dan wajah serius di wajah Sehun.

Sampai saat mata yang saling beradu itu terpejam salah satu. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju gadisnya. Ia yakin Luhan masih menjadi gadisnya. Ia memeluk dan menciumnya dengan brutal. Menempelkan punggung terbuka Luhan pada sisi tembok. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk meronta.

"Hmmpp... bisakah kau sedikit pelan, tuan Oh."

"Lu..."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Jadi jangan banyak bicara, peluk aku. Aku merindukanmu."

Mereka saling berbincang canggung beberapa saat, sampai Luhan berpamit menuju kamarnya.

_Hanya seperti inikah pertemuan ini?_

_Cinta? Tadi Luhan menyatakan cinta kan? Gadis itu menerimanya lagi? Semudah itukah? _

* * *

Sehun berjalan tak bertenaga menuju kamar nomor 5056, menempelkan kartu pada pemindai, kemudian membuka knop.

Ia begitu kenal aroma ini. Cendana. Aroma apartemennya bersama Luhan. _Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan._

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang ketika ia melihat ada dua gelas anggur di meja. Ada _high-heel_ hitam tergeletak di sisi sofa. Ia juga mencium aroma parfum yang ia kenal. _Tidak mungkin._

"Kau telat 30 menit," Sehun menegang saat ia mendengar suara khas Luhan dari belakangnya.

"Lu..."

Sehun takut untuk membalikkan badannya. Ia takut bahwa semua hanyalah delusi belaka. Namun saat ia berbalik, ia melihat bidadari cantik itu disana.

Dengan balutan _bath drobe_ _peach_, rambutnya yang basah tergerai bebas. Kakinya tak beralas terlihat begitu mungil. Luhan merentangkan tangannya. Ia berbisik tak bersuara, hanya gerakan bibir itu terbaca oleh Sehun. _"Aku merindukanmu."_

Dengan sedikit berlari, Sehun mendapatkan pelukan Luhan. Melanjutkan sesi di balkon tadi, Sehun tak bisa dihentikan. Ia memagut dan merajang tubuh Luhan dengan sentuhan nikmat yang begitu memabukkan.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan. Semua sudah menjadi milikmu. Jadi nikmatilah seperti kau menikmati wiski. Pelan, rasakan pada tiap pori indera perasamu, dan jadikan kau mabuk atas tubuhku malam ini, besok, dan selamanya."

"Lu..."

"Mari menjadi dua manusia dewasa yang saling mencinta. Kau tahu bahwa aku wanita dengan opsesi menggila. Aku tidak pernah melepaskanmu, Sehun. Aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk sedikit menyicipi rasa yang lain."

"Jadi?" Sehun mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Jadi, aku memintamu kembali. Hanya menjadi milikku."

"Jadi kapan kita menyudahi perbincangan gila ini? Penisku sudah begitu mendamba himpitanmu, sayang."

Sebenarnya mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka tidak pernah bisa saling lepas satu dengan yang lain. Luhan tetaplah yang terbaik sedari awal bagi Sehun. Wanita dengan opsesi dan kegilaan untuk menjadi orang kaya, sebenarnya tak lebih dari wanita kebanyakkan. Ia mendamba sentuhan pria. Dulu ia hanya menundanya, dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk melepasnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan di dunia. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah Sehun.

Sehunpun sama. Ia begitu gila. Ia mengingat bagaimana dulu Luhan begitu rakus melahap penisnya. Disaat Luhan menekankan kepalanya di antara selangkangannya, Sehun tahu nafsu Luhan begitu besar. Si cantik itu hanya menahannya dulu. Dan sekarang sesuatu bernama birahi itu membeludak dalam diri Luhan dan Sehun suka.

"Aaaarrgggghh... Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum dalam permainannya. Ia berada di antara selangkangan Luhan. meniup pelan klitoris pink yang mengkilap basah karena liur Sehun teteskan.

"Hisaplah, Sehun, kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bernafas! Nafasmu seperti minyak dalam bara birahiku."

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan sudah tumbuh begitu dewasa. Lugas tetap menjadi gaya Luhan, dan lagi itu benar-benar menguntungkan Sehun diatas ranjang.

"_As your want, sweetheart."_ Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada ujung kritoris Luhan yang benar-benar tegang. Tangannya meraih bongkahan dada Luhan yang tak kalah tegang. _Gadis ini sudah menahan lama rupanya._

Mengalur pelan dari lubang vagina sampai dengan perpotongan ujung vagina, lidah Sehun bergerak dengan sangat pelan. Menekan lembut pada bagian-bagian yang tersensitif— lubang klitoris Luhan contohnya. Saat bagian itu tersentuh dengan ujung lidah, maka pemiliknya akan menggeliat prustasi. Begitu terus, sangat lembut dan pelan. Luhan hampir gila karenanya.

Sehun ingin Luhan tahu betapa tersiksanya menunggu melakukan ini. Jadi Sehun menamai kegiatan ini sebagai sebuah hukuman. Luhan berkeringat parah, tekanan lidah Sehun pada lubang klitoris Luhan mengantarkan Luhan pada getaran menuju orgasme. Tak sampai disitu, Sehun mencubit besar kedua sisi vagina Luhan, menyisipkan lidahnya dengan posisi vertikal keatas, sehingga ujung lidah tepat di lubang klitoris dan batang lidanya terjepit vagina Luhan. dengan begitu Luhan akan merasakan betapa hangat lidah Sehun. Sebaliknya, Sehun merasakan cairan kental nan asin itu mengalir di balik lidahnya. Aromanya begitu nikmat.

Ia bangkit dan memandang Luhan yang menatapnya sendu.

Tangan Luhan terjulur, bukan pada Sehun tetapi pada vaginanya. Ia menekan lubang itu membasahi tangannya dengan cairannya sendiri. Kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun. "Kau belum pernah merasakan betapa gilanya aku saat kesal."

Jemari basah akan cairan asin itu Luhan julurkan pada bibir Sehun. "Hisap, sayang. Nikmati rasanya," dan Sehun menurutinya. Ini sudah tiba saatnya bagi Sehun merasakan surga. Luhan akan menggila.

Ia menghisap jari Luhan di dalam bibirnya, merasakan nikmat cairan Luhan yang manis. Tangannya mengelus rambut Luhan yang masih basah bekas keramasnya. Menekan agar bibir mungil itu semakin gila mengulum penisnya.

Semakin gila lidah Sehun membelai jemari Luhan, maka lidah Luhan di bawah sana juga akan semakin menggila. Mereka hilang kendali.

Saat bibir itu bergerak begitu beringas pada penisnya, Sehun dibuat terperanjat karena tiba-tiba Luhan melepasnya dan berpindah mengulum testis Sehun yang memerah.

"Ooouugghh... Lu, dimana kau belajar memainkannya?"

"Aku menguasai ilmu anotomi puluhan kali lebih baik darimu, tuan Oh."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, lakukan yang terbaik sampai aku tak kuasa untuk tidak menusukmu sampai kau pingsan."

Dan benar saja, kegilaan yang dilakukan Sehun tadi dibalas dengan kenikmatan yang begitu besar. Sehun meledak di dalam bibir Luhan. Tangannya mencari pegangan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan, sampai ia menemukan benda persegi panjang yang keras. Ia meremas benda itu kuat, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Oh Sehun, itu _smartphoneku!_"

"Persetan dengan benda itu!" Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan. Menindihnya dan mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang basah Luhan. "Sudah cukup kau mempermainkanku, Lu. Mari kita ke intinya."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan menegang. Ia mengerti semua cara melakukan ini dari teori. Ia belum pengalaman dalam hal praktek. Tao bilang akan sangat sakit dipertama kali. _Ia takut._

Sehun memungut celananya di sisi lain ranjang. Mengambil dompet di saku kanannya dan mengambil bungkus foil berwarna perak. Merobek bungkusnya dengan gigi kemudian memasangnya dengan cepat di penisnya.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main dengan mengambil perawanku dengan halangan kondom, Sehun?" Luhan meraih penis tegang itu, menarik kondom itu dengan kasar kemudian membuangnya. "Jangan bercanda. Nikmati setiap detail lubangku tanpa _that m'fucker condom!_"

Dan katakan Sehun gila. Ia tersenyum menang dan melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit Luhan.

"See—Sehuun..." mata Luhan terbelalak. "Bi..bisakah kau pelan? Ini kali pertama bagiku."

Sehun tersadar.

Ia mengecup pelan kening Luhan, menggerakkan dengan pelan pinggulnya, sampai ia merasa ada cincin yang terkoyak di dalam sana. Rasa hangat muncul perlahan. Darah perawan Luhan. Sehun memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya atas Luhan. Matanya menitikkan air mata. Sehun sudah meniduri lebih dari sepuluh wanita selama kurun waktu enam tahun terakhir, dan gadis terkasihnya masih tetap menjaga kesuciannya. Mempersembahkannya pada dirinya yang begitu bajingan.

"Lu..."

"Teruskan, Sehun. Ini tidak terlalu sakit seperti apa yang Tao katakan."

"Aarrgghh.." erangan Sehun muncul pertanda betapa nikmatnya lubang Luhan.

"Atau... aahhh... atau mungkin... aahh..." Luhan terbata dalam hentakan Sehun. "Atau mungkin memang milikmu tidak lebih besar dari milik Kris— ooohhhh Sehuuunn kau gila!"

Sehun terbakar mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa Luhan membandingkan miliknya dengan milik Kris disaat seperti ini.

Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang dengan hanya memakai boxer hitamnya. Luhan sedang membersihkan vagina manisnya dari sisa sperma Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Yang barusan sungguh hebat.

Sehun beranjak menuju pintu yang terketuk pelan. Sebelumnya ia meraih gelas anggur di atas meja, meneguknya tergesa kemudian membuka pintu.

"Aku memesannya secara khusus di Brazil. Ini berlian ilegal jika kau ingin tahu. Berlian yang diburu Luhan dengan menggila. Nikahi dia. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Bahagiakan adikku."

"_But I'm your biological brother_, Kris," Sehun menerima box violet bening itu dengan tetap membiarkan Kris yang berdiri di balik ambang pintu.

"_Look_! Sebrutal inikah Luhan diatas ranjang. _How about your little dick? Is he okay?_" Kris yang masih dengan jas pernikahannya mengintip tubuh Sehun yang terbuka dengan beberapa titik _kissmark_ yang ketara.

Sehun mengangkat ujung bibirnya jengah. Ia menutup pintu dengan cepat. Tanpa berterima kasih dengan dua cincin manis berukir nama Sehun dan Luhan disana.

Kris begitu sempurna dalam membuat perencanaan.

Kembali ke ranjang, Sehun melihat bercak-bercak di _bed_ _cover_ putih itu. Ada setitik bekas darah yang begitu kental. Disusul noda putih kemerahan. Sehun memandang noda itu lama— noda perpaduan antara spermanya dan darah perawan Luhan.

Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sehun tersenyum. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan memutar tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus boxer.

"Luhan, melihat apa yang sudah kita lakukan malam ini dan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, kurasa kau akan hamil. Jadi kau hanya memiliki satu pilihan," ia tersenyum. Meraih jemari Luhan kemudian menyisipkan cincin berberlian biru itu di jari manis kanan Luhan. "Kris sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita, dilaksanakan di gereja yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Kau akan menjadi milikku."

Luhan tidak terkejut atau merasa terharu, yang dilakukannya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sungguh Kris sangat romantis."

"Kris?"

"Aku yakin kau hanya menyumbang sperma di dalam rencana ini," Luhan melewati Sehun. "Bahkan cincin kawin ini juga disiapkan oleh kakak iparku. Nilaimu minus untuk ukuran seorang calon suami, Sehun."

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru kalau begitu. Aku akan menyiapkan sebuah lamaran yang romantis untukmu."

"Itu tidak cukup."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

Dengan masih memakai _bathdrobe_, Luhan melihat calon suaminya yang hanya memakai boxer itu berdiri kesal.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri," gadis yang beberapa saat lalu resmi menjadi seorang wanita itu meraih anggur merah diatas meja.

"Aku akan membelikanmu Chevrolet terbaru."

"Aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri," Luhan menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun.

"Aku akan membelikanmu galeri Supreme."

"Dua tahun yang lalu aku bekerja sama dengan label itu untuk membuat tujuh galeri di Asia Timur."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu 10 di Asia Tenggara."

"Itu aku baru menandatanginya minggu kemarin."

Sehun berhenti. Ia menyadari bahwa Luhan memang lebih cerdas dan kaya dibanding dengannya.

"Hanya jangan pernah pergi dariku, Oh Sehun! Aku akan membunuhmu jika itu terjadi."

Dan kalimat itu menjadi akhir dari adu mulut mereka; menjadi awal kembalinya Sehun dan Luhan; tertulisnya kembali nama Luhan disamping nama Sehun; dan nanti, akan menjadi awal lahirnya bocah dari pertarungan jutaan sperma Sehun yang berlari ke sel telur Luhan. Di dalam sana, menjadi saksi lamaran orangtuanya yang jauh dari kata romantis.

**Note :**

**Winter Solstice adalah series kedua setelah Violet Autumn (pernah diposting jaman dahulu di page ff).**

**Di Winter Solstice, Luhan akan berperan sebagai wanita. Bagi yang tidak menyukai adanya gender-switch, Vi menyiapkan Critical Summer, FF boyxboy. Update soon.**

**Dimohon reviewsnya sebagai bentuk respon lanjut tidaknya FF ini. The last, lets-love. *bowing***


	2. Chapter 2 The Sound of Silence

**Title : The Sound of Silence**

**Cast : Oh Sehun – Luhan – Park Chanyeol**

**Ff ini Vi tulis 17 September 2014 -udah lama banget yak?- tapi vi update sebagai gantinya Worry Along, soalnya itu ff mau Vi update di folder yaoi. wait yak.**

**Ff ini dipaksa banget sama si 'Ivo' buat di update. Bentuk terima kasih aku juga. thanks Vo, udah beliin Exodus Tao Vers. (dan membuatku membeli Sehun vers. pake uang pribadi). thanks buat kiat kamu maksa aku buat cinta Tao. Kamu hampir berhasil. xoxo you.**

* * *

_"Ketika aku membuka mata, hidupku terasa terpasung oleh satu hal yang disebut dengan kegelapan. Dan disaat bersamaan hidupku telah menemukan sebuah pelita yang terang yang ia adalah Oh Sehun." _–Luhan-

_"Aku melihat seorang lelaki tua menuntun seorang wanita tua keluar dari gereja, mungkin ia adalah istrinya. Aku merasa bahwa mungkin lelaki tua itu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Luhan. Mungkin wanita tua itu adalah Luhan bagi sang kakek." –_Oh Sehun_-_

**The Sound of Silence**

**Rated T**

"AKU akan menutup mata untukmu. Sekarang kita melihat satu hal yang sama, gelap," Luhan begitu tersentuh saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun disaat yang bersamaan Luhan merasa bersalah. Luhan mencintainya, tapi tak sekalipun ia pernah melihat rupanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku tanpa harus melihat rupaku, Luhan," Sehun memeluknya dengan pelan. Bahkan kulit arinya tak benar-benar menempel di permukaan kulit Luhan. Luhan hanya merasakan bulu halus milik Sehun menyentuh kulit pergelangan tangannya. Halusnya sangat menggelitik perasaan sayangnya.

* * *

Sore seperti itu adalah satu dari seribu lebih sore yang biasa ia habiskan bersama Luhan. Seorang wanita buta berkebangsaan Korea yang sembilan tahun terakhir tinggal di rumah panti gereja tua. Gereja itu terletak satu blok dari rumahnya.

Luhan sangat cantik. Ia berambut merah _curly _yang membingkai wajah mungil yang putih khas rupa orang Asia. Sehun mengenalnya dari Pendeta Woo yang adalah paman dari Luhan. Ia sudah sedari awal merasa tertarik pada Luhan, namun karena _keterbatasan_ _cara_ _berkomunikasi_, ia mengurungkan untuk berkenalan. Tapi empat tahun yang lalu, berkat bantuan seseorang, ia bisa berkenalan dan kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan.

Ini adalah tahun keempat hubungan mereka. Selama tahun demi tahun berlalu, mereka sering bertemu hanya untuk sekedar bercerita. Rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan adalah memberi makan burung dara liar di sekitar gereja, mendengar Sehun mendeskripsikan suatu obyek untuk Luhan, dan atau hanya saling duduk diam untuk melepas rindu.

* * *

"Sehun, aku punya sebuah berita bagus untukmu," suatu sore Luhan membuka bibirnya sesaat setelah ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Ia mengenakan gaun cokelat muda bercorak panda yang terlihat sangat manis di kulit putihnya. Terlihat seperti serbuk kapucino diatas cake keju.

"Apa itu?"

"Tebaklah," Luhan merapatkan lengannya pada lengan milik kekasihnya, sedikit mengurangi jarak diantara mereka.

Karena Sehun terus diam, Luhan melanjutkan,"Paman Woo menemukan seorang dokter yang mau dengan sukarela mengobati mataku. Aku senang, sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat wajahmu."

Sekarang Luhan diam menunggu reaksi dari Sehun. Ia berharap kekasihnya mengucapkan sepatah kata namun ia tak mendengar apapun.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Ia masih tidak mendengar jawaban. Itu membuat Luhan mulai khawatir. "Apa kau masih disampingku, Sehun?"

Rasa khawatirnya menghilang. Ia merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat di tangan kirinya. "Apa kau tak merasa bahagia karena aku akan bisa melihat lagi? Dan aku akan melihatmu?"

"Apa kau tak akan kecewa jika kau melihatku nanti?" Sehun mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak diduga.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin. Untuk apa Luhan kecewa pada seseorang yang sangat mengasihinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Seseorang yang mengerti tiap getir sisi tak berwarnanya.

* * *

WAKTU terus berjalan, musim gugur Andalusia sudah melenggang menjauh dari Sevilla. Luhan merasakan suhu udara semakin menurun. Ia membenahi mantel miliknya agar semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat.

Ini adalah tahun ke sembilan semenjak perpindahannya dari Seoul ke Sevilla. Sama lamanya semenjak ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya. Sepuluh tahun semenjak ia sakit yang membuat matanya yang berwarna hitam terus memudar sampai berubah menjadi abu-abu keperakan yang terlihat pucat dan membuat warna merah mawar terus menggelap sampai benar-benar pekat di mata Luhan.

Luhan menginjak usia 21 tahun sekarang. 10 tahun sudah ia tak bisa melihat. 10 tahun, itu sangat lama. Bahkan memori tentang beberapa warna dan juga hal penting sudah mulai memudar dari ingatannya.

"Kau sudah lama duduk disini?" Ia mendengar suara Sehun. Begitu lembut, masih sama dengan kemarin. Aroma lemon yang dipadu dengan anggur merah juga tercium oleh hidungnya, khas sekali aroma parfum milik kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi. Suara dan aroma itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunan.

"Tidak baik jika kau keluar dari rumah tanpa pengawasan. Hubungi aku tiap kali kau ingin keluar, kau bisa?"

Luhan merasa hatinya meleleh seperti eskrim di musim panas. Meleleh jauh hingga tak tertampung oleh _waffle_ _cone_-nya. Bagaimana bisa seorang tinggi dan baik seperti Sehun mau mencintainya, ia yang buta.

"Sehun, aku akan ke Madrid pekan depan. Mungkin setelah melakukan misa pagi, aku akan berangkat," ia tersenyum memandang ke arah kiri bangku taman. Sebuah taman di area kebun jeruk di sisi kanan Katedral.

"Untuk apa kau ke Madrid?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tadi Sehun berada di kirinya, namun setelahnya ia mendengar suaranya di sisi kanan. Terkadang ia juga merasa Sehun datang bersama seseorang, namun Sehun selalu berkata bahwa ia sendirian. Luhan percaya saja, toh ia tak bisa melihat.

"Ah itu, aku akan menjalani operasi cangkok mata. Awalnya aku takut. Bayangkan, mataku akan di congkel dan dibuang, kemudian akan diisi oleh mata baru. Mata orang lain yang aku tak tahu itu milik siapa. Bukankah itu sangat mengerikan? Tapi mengingat ini sangat penting agar aku bisa melihatmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Ia tersenyum sangat cantik diakhir kalimatnya dan menemukan Sehun masih diam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

* * *

_"AKU akan menjalani operasi cangkok mata," _kalimat itu mengiang dengan sempurna di gendang telinga Sehun. Ia takut. _Apa Luhan masih mencintaiku jika ia melihatku nanti? _

Ia terus diam saat melihat Luhan terus berceloteh tentang operasinya. Ia merasa ada sebuah lubang besar sedang menekan sisi tersakitnya. _Apa aku harus jujur mulai dari sekarang?_

"Sebentar lagi kita bisa berlari bersama, memanen jeruk milik ayahmu, dan juga berjalan-jalan ke Danau Gulpiyuri," Luhan terus menambahkan kalimat demi kalimat yang membuat Sehun semakin tercekat.

Sehun diam. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dengan pelan dan mengarahkannya pada pipi kirinya.

Tangan halus nan bersih milik Luhan meraba semua yang ada di wajah Sehun, "Wajahmu sangat halus. Aku suka hidungmu yang mancung, bibirmu yang penuh, dan juga rambutmu yang selalu berubah gaya setiap musimnya," Ia tak sabar untuk benar-benar menikmati rangkaian bentuk menakjubkan itu dengan matanya.

"Jika nanti kau mendengar suaraku, apa kau akan mengenaliku?" Sehun membuka bibirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja," Luhan sangat yakin. Bahkan ia masih ingat, saat ia terlambat melakukan misa, ia berhasil masuk gereja karena dituntun oleh suara Sehun yang sedang memelodikan lagu mulia di dalam gereja. "Suaramu adalah hal terbesar yang paling mudah kuingat dan kukenali."

"Jika nanti kau meraba wajahku, apa kau akan mengenaliku?"

"Itu pasti. Aku menyentuhnya hampir setiap hari di empat tahun terakhir. Apa kau kira aku bisa melupakannya. Wajahmu adalah _braille_ dari kata tampan," Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia sangat yakin. Bahkan ia masih ingat dimana saja Sehun pernah digoda oleh jerawat. Itu karena hampir pada setiap kesempatan ia meraba wajah itu.

Ia mendengar Sehun mendesah. Ada perasaan sedih di dalam suara itu. "Dari kedua itu mana yang paling kau sukai? Wajah? Atau suara?"

Luhan merasa Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Ada beban yang dipikul suara maupun wajahnya.

"Jawab aku," Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin dalam. Bisa Luhan rasakan detak jantung Sehun yang beritme cepat.

"Menurutku, suaramu seperti lagu penyemangat untukku, sebuah melodi musim dingin yang menantikan natal, dan _lullaby_ halus yang menenangkan," Luhan berhenti. "Ia sangat berharga sampai aku merasa bahwa suaramu adalah kompas untukku. Dan rupamu—"

"Apa suaraku lebih menarik?" Sehun memotong kalimatnya.

"Selama ini, suaramulah yang mengiang di kepalaku, Sehun. Selain itu aku tidak dapat mengvisualkan."

* * *

Hari semakin siang. Misa pagi sudah selesei. Lonceng Katedral berbunyi beberapa kali untuk menandakan pemberkatan telah berakhir.

Sebuah gedung berukuran sedang di sisi pohon Jeruk Katedral terlihat ramai, itu panti tempat tinggal Luhan. Ada beberapa orang berkerumun disana.

"Baik-baiklah disana, Luhan."

"Semoga semuanya lancar."

Luhan mendengar banyak sekali orang memberikan ucapan selamat dan juga doa untuknya. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke Madrid untuk operasi. Ia tersenyum akan setiap ucapan, namun ia mencari suara yang lain. Biasanya suara itu mengisi gereja dengan alunan lagu pujian untuk Tuhan, tapi hari ini ia tidak terdengar. Lelaki itu— Sehun, biasanya akan mengiringinya dari gereja menuju panti tinggalnya sekedar untuk memastikan jika ia sampai dengan selamat.

Hari ini adalah hari besarnya, setidaknya ia ingin Sehun mengucapkan satu atau dua kata untuk menguatkannya. Namun sampai mobil menjemputnya, ia tak menemuinya.

"Hmm," Luhan mendengar seseorang berdeham dengan keras. Itu dehaman seorang lelaki, ia berdeham dengan aneh, seperti dipaksakan.

Lelaki itu sangat dekat dengannya, meraup tangannya dan menggenggamkan sebuah kalung kecil, lalu menepuk pundak Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan merasa mencium aroma lemon yang dipadu anggur merah. _Apa itu Sehun?_ Ia bertanya-tanya.

Mobil melaju menuju arah utara. Jauh menuju Madrid, menuju kesembuhan, cahaya, dan wajah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. Apa itu tadi Sehun? Ia masih bertanya-tanya. Tangan itu, aromanya terasa sangat Sehun. Tapi suara dehaman itu, itu bukan milik Sehun.

Luhan terus menggenggam kalung yang tadi diberikan pria itu. _"Aku akan memberimu sesuatu saat kepergianmu nanti,_" ia ingat janji yang dikatakan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu._ Apa kalung ini? _Ia masih tak tahu.

* * *

SEHUN TERMENUNG di bangku coklat yang kemarin lalu ia selalu gunakan untuk duduk bersama Luhan. Ia merasa hangat gadis berambut merah di sisinya masih terasa. _Semoga ia baik-baik saja._ Terselip sebuah doa saat ia memegang liontin berbentuk salib di dadanya.

"Aku yakin ia tak apa-apa," ia mendengar seseorang berkata padanya.

_ "Kuharap begitu,"_ ia ingin berkata demikian, namun ia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Hari berganti dengan minggu dengan merangkak. Tiap saatnya terasa sangat berat untuk Sehun. Ia rindu Luhan. Ia mendengar dari Pendeta Woo bahwa Luhan telah berhasil di operasi, namun perban dimatanya belum dibuka. Jadi belum ada yang bisa memastikan apakah Luhan bisa melihat kembali atau tidak.

* * *

Sehun duduk di kursi panjang gereja. Ia menatap lurus pada lukisan Pejamuan Akhir yang dilukis di belakang salib besar berdiri. Ia memikirkan Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan berucap beberapa doa. _"Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau bisa melihat burung dara di sekitar panti yang selalu kau beri jagung. Dan kuharap aku tidak mengecewakanmu karena fakta ini,"_ Ia berucap puluhan kata amen diakhir doanya.

* * *

WALAUPUN lambat, waktu akan terus berjalan. Sekarang awal Desember dan salju telah menutupi daratan Sevilla dengan tipis. Luhan duduk di samping Pendeta Woo di dalam mobil dan menatap sekeliling.

"Kau lihat bocah yang berlarian disana?" Pendeta Woo menunjuk pada seorang berkulit cokelat yang sedang bermain bola salju di halaman sebuah rumah, "Dia adalah Sebastian."

Mata Luhan menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan Pendeta Woo. "Bocah yang selalu memberiku manisan apel?" Kemudian ia bertanya.

"Iya. Dan yang sedang duduk di teras itu adalah Nyonya Pastinha," Pendeta Woo menunjuk seorang lagi.

"Sang legenda Samba?"

"Ia juga hebat dalam bidang Capoeira."

Luhan terus memandang sekeliling. Sesekali Pendeta Woo menunjukkan beberapa orang yang juga dikenal oleh Luhan. Ia bahagia sekarang bisa melihat mereka. Ternyata begini rupa salju Andalusia, begitukah rupa Sebastien dan Nyonya Pastinha yang sangat baik dengannya, dan beginikah rasanya melihat rupa pemandangan? Luhan merasa bahagia.

* * *

HARI INI hari rabu. Gereja sedang melakukan beberapa kegiatan rutin. Luhan membuka pintu dan melihat sekeliling. Inikah pohon jeruk tak berbuah yang selalu Sehun katakan? Hatinya terus bermonolog setiap kali ia melihat sesuatu. Beberapa burung dara mengerumuninya.

"Kalian merindukanku?" Ia terkekeh mencoba menyentuh salah satu mereka.

Ia sibuk dengan burung dara saat ia mendengar suara piano berdenting. Ia menoleh ke arah gereja. "Itu Sehun."

Ia berlari dengan semangat menuju pintu besar gereja. Gereja itu saksi pertemuannya dengan Sehun empat tahun yang lalu, saksi cintanya yang tulus tak ternoda, dan saksi bagaimana ia terus mengelukan nama itu dalam tiap doa.

Pintu terbuka, ia melihat ke sisi depan. Gereja ini terlihat seperti surga. Dulu, ia hanya bisa mencium aroma jeruk pada pewangi ruangan. Sekarang ia bisa melihat banyak lukisan disana. Itu _counterfeit _karya Leonardo da Vinci, Pejamuan Akhir, diujung gereja. Beberapa lagi lukisan Maria dan bayi-Nya serta domba-domba, banyak hingga Luhan tak tahu harus menyebutnya dari mana.

Matanya menyapu ruangan. Ia melihat piano di sisi kiri. _Apa Sehun disana?_

**_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_**

_(Dengan bahasa sederhana, aku merindukanmu)_

**_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu_**

_(Dengan bahasa duniawi, kau adalah hidupku)_

**_En total simplicidad sería yo te amo_**

_(Dalam kalimat sederhana, aku mencintaimu)_

**_Y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien_**

_(Dan dalam kedamaian puisi, kau kan jadi cahaya)_

Sebuah lirik terdengar. Suara itu adalah suara yang tak asing baginya. Seorang lelaki muda, tinggi, dan berkulit putih cerah sedang berada di atas panggung. Ia memegang gitar dan sebuah mik berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu berdiri mengarah pada piano, sedikit membelakangi Luhan.

Suaranya bagai sebuah panggilan surga yang sangat kental. Membuat kaki terhuyung berjalan ke arah itu.

**_El espacio donde me alimento De tu piel que es bondad_**

_(Ruang dimana kuserap kebaikan dari kulitmu)_

**_La fuerza que mueve dentro para recomenzar_**

_(Kekuatan di dalam diri menggerakkanku untuk mulai lagi)_

**_Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_**

_(Dan di dalam tubuhmu kutemukan kedamaian)_

Sangat damai. _Apa kau merindukanku juga?_ Ia bermonog dalam hati. Ia hendak membuka suara saat kakinya hampir mendekati panggung musik, hingga saat seorang dibalik piano berdiri. Ia lelaki yang lebih muda, berambut merah, dan terlihat terkejut memandang Luhan. Hal itu membuat yang sedang bermain gitar berhenti dan menarik pandang pada pandangan sang pemain piano, pada Luhan.

"Luhan?" Ia bergumam. Walau lirih Luhan mampu mendengarnya. Telinga mana yang tak mampu mendengar suara lembut yang jantan itu.

"Sehun."

Luhan merasa bahagia. Ia berlari ke atas panggung dan kemudian berhampur memeluk sosok di hadapannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu," ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Luhan," pria itu memanggilnya dengan lemah. Tangannya melepaskan gitar karena merasa terkejut.

"Kau ganti parfum?" Pelukan Luhan masih tak lepas dari tubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

"Luhan, aku bukan—"

"Jangan bicara, aku tetap suka apapun parfummu."

"Sekarang tatap aku," Luhan merasa tubuhnya dijauhkan dari wajah sang kekasih. Tangan kekasihnya mendekap lengannya dengan lembut. "Tutup matamu sebentar."

Luhan menuruti instruksi. Ia menutup mata. Tangan sang kekasih menyentuh tangannya. Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin dan menuntun tangannya menuju wajah di hadapannya. "Jangan membuka matamu," kekasihnya memperingatkan. "Rasakan, siapa aku."

Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda. Wajah itu bukan milik Sehun. Wajah itu terasa memiliki bibir lebih penuh jika dibandingkan dengan milik Sehun. Hidungnya tak semanis milik Sehun, dan juga matanya, mata itu sangat berbeda.

Luhan mundur selangkah. Matanya terbuka pelan. Ada tatapan bingung disana.

"Kemarilah," lelaki yang memiliki suara Sehun namun berwajah lain itu menarik tangannya mendekati seseorang yang sedang duduk di balik piano. Pria pemain piano itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Luhan merasa bingung saat ia dituntun untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki tinggi dan berkulit lebih putih itu.

Hanya dengan mendekat, Luhan mencium aroma lemon dan anggur merah, khas parfum Sehun. Namun ia tak yakin. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Rasakan."

Luhan hampir menempelkan tangannya saat matanya bertemu dengan manik mata dihadapannya. Tatapan itu sangat sendu dan memendam rindu yang sangat dalam. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat dan dibingkai dengan alis merah yang sangat lembut.

Ia ragu, namun tangan milik lelaki itu memegangnya dan membawanya menjelajahi pipi yang sangat familiar ditangan Luhan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati bibir, hidung, mata, dan setiap inchi wajah itu.

"Sehun," Luhan terisak. Ia memeluk lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku karena tidak mengenalimu."

Sehun diam. Ia bungkam.

"_Gwencana_?" Luhan berkata dengan Bahasa Korea-nya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Ia Oh Sehun dan aku Park Chanyeol," pria yang bermain gitar tadi membuka suara dan disusul anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Suara kalian sangat mirip," Luhan berucap dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba memelukmu." Tentu ia merasa sangat bersalah karena salah mengenali kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku juga karena aku tidak mengenalimu," ia memeluk tubuh Sehun sekali lagi.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Seperti memberi isyarat, namun itu terlalu panjang jika disebut dengan isyarat.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Yang selama ini kau dengar memang adalah suaraku", Chanyeol diam. Ia memandang wajah Sehun lagi, sekedar memastikan apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Namun wajah yang kau sentuh, tangan yang selalu membantumu, dan orang yang pasti membantumu adalah Sehun, orang yang berada dihadapanmu."

Luhan tak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia memandang wajah Sehun lagi. "Apa maksudnya?"

Kaki Luhan terasa lemas. Ia melihat Sehun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan kemudian mengayunkan telapak tangan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bibirnya terbuka mengeja sebuah kalimat tanpa suara._ "A-ku tak bi-sa bi-ca-ra, a-ku bi-su," _Luhan berhasil mengartikannya.

Luhan semakin tak berdaya saat Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Terasa tulang tenggorokannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Tangan Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan untuk menepuk bagian itu dan kemudian mengucap sesuatu. _"A-da yang sa-lah di-si-ni."_ Bibir itu hanya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Luhan melihat kesedihan di wajah Sehun. Ia pun sedih, ia merasa dunia runtuh dihadapannya.

"Ia menunggumu setiap hari di depan panti dan memberi makan burung dara untukmu. Ia merasa takut setiap saat karena memikirkan kau akan kecewa karena ia tak bisa berbicara," Chanyeol mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia saksikan.

"Selama empat tahun ini, akulah yang membantunya mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan padamu. Aku selalu berada di sampingnya saat kalian bersama, sekedar menjadi suara agar ia bisa mengungkapkan beberapa hal padamu," Luhan sekarang tahu mengapa kadang suara Sehun terdengar lebih jauh dan mengapa ia sering merasa ada orang lain disamping Sehun. Ternyata itu Chanyeol.

"Aku pernah menolak untuk berbicara untuknya, kupikir tak baik jika harus menipumu. Namun ia telah memperhatikanmu sedari pertama kau datang kesini. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi suaranya saat berbincang denganmu. Itu kulakukan karena aku tak mendapatkan cara lain agar kalian bisa saling mengenal tanpa suara dan penglihatan."

Ia datang ke Sevilla sembilan tahun yang lalu dan berkenalan dengan Sehun empat tahun yang lalu. Jadi selama lima tahun Sehun memperhatikannya? Lima tahun diam mencintai seorang buta? Hati Luhan meleleh. Ia marah karena ia ditipu, tapi cinta Sehun terlalu besar untuk diabaikan karena hal ini.

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, jangan pernah berbohong apapun padaku setelah ini, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, siapapun dirimu," kini mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Dan—" ia tak sanggup menahan tangis. "Dan ajari aku beberapa bahasa isyarat agar kita bisa saling berbagi cerita dengan mudah."

Sehun tersenyum lega. Ia memegang dadanya dengan telapak tangan, menunjuk atas pada kubah berlukis Tuhan, dan kemudian menyentuh dada Luhan. Dan berakhir mengangkat tangannya dan menekuk jari manis dan tengahnya.

"Ia berkata bahwa ia mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengartikan.

"Aku juga.. Aku sangat.. Aku—" Luhan terisak.

Sehun meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun memandang dalam pada mata Luhan yang kini berwarna hijau zambrut. Terlihat berbeda namun mata itu cantik di wajah kekasihnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang Luhan tak paham artinya.

"Matamu sangat cantik, jangan menangis."

* * *

**_ AKHIR..._**

**_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_**

_(Jika hidup mengijinkanku untuk berada di sisimu)_

**_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_**

_(Aku tak ragu, mimpiku kan tumbuh)_

**_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante_**

_(Andai nyawaku harus hilang sebentar lagi)_

**_Que me llene de ti_**

_(Biarkan aku penuh olehmu)_

**_Para amar después de amarte, vida_**

_(Selalu mencintaimu)_

SUARA LEMBUT Luhan beriringan dengan anggukan berirama lembut yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Mereka berbalut baju hangat musim dingin berwarna merah. Salju sudah turun walaupun hanya sedikit. Suhu Sevilla 9°C sekarang.

"Ini adalah natal ke lima semenjak kita bertemu. Aku sangat bahagia," Luhan membuka suara dan disusul oleh anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Ajari aku isyarat yang lebih sulit, kumohon," bujukan menggemaskan itu dibalas dengan senyuman yang manis oleh Sehun. Lelaki Korea berambut merah itu tersenyum lembut dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu ajari aku yang sederhana," Luhan kembali melakukan penawaran.

Sehun menunjuk wajah Luhan yang dibalut syal berwarna putih dengan ujung jarinya. Kemudian jari itu bergerak maju mundur menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Luhan menurut pada instruksi, ia memajukan wajahnya. Tangan dingin Sehun menyentuh ujung bibir Luhan dan matanya memandang jauh ke mata Luhan.

Yang Luhan tahu setelahnya adalah dadanya bergetar sangat kuat, duduknya menegang, dan merasakan hangat di bibirnya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka setelah empat tahun bersama. Ini adalah sentuhan yang memiliki definisi yang sangat kuat mengenai Apa-Itu-Cinta.

**END**

**Note:**

**readers, thanks for your reviews, even there're almost 800 viewers and only 27 reviews. kkkk m so thankful. for this chapter n next chapters, pls show ur love.**

**last, thanks once again. n Vi loves you guys. *bowing***


End file.
